Baby!
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: Romance School Life Life FriendShip Special Apink and Exo Fanfiction. Sorry, If many typo's :v Just For Fun ! *eoh?


**BABY!**

Author : Dhea

Main Cast :

- Park Bomi ( A-pink )

- Hayoung ( A-pink )

- Xi Luhan ( EXO-M )

- Oh Sehun ( EXO-K )

Genre : Life || Romace || School Life

###

-Happy Reading-

**Hayoung pov**

Drrt .. Drrt .. ponselku bergetar, dan itu cukup menimbulkan suara dari pergesekan meja dan ponselku. Aku meraih ponselku dan mendapati nama sahabatku Bomi di layar ponsel.

"Yeoboseo!" sapa Bomi, nada bicaranya sih seperti bahagia tapi entahlah!

"Yeoboseo, ada apa Bomi? Hari ini kan hari minggu jadi, kenapa kau membangunkanku huh?" celotehku tak terima

"Hahaha, maafkan! Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Bantu apa?" tanyaku mulai serius

"Bantu aku menemaniku berbelanja di mall, please mau ya… ya… ya…!" nah, benarkan dia akan mengajakku pergi ke tempat terkutuk itu. Setiap hari minggu dia selalu mengajakku pergi ke mall, dan endingnya aku seperti pembantu yang membawa belanjaan majikannya.

"Huh! Sudah bisa ku tebak! Aku malas, ajak saja yang lain!"

"Hey! Tenang, hari ini kau bebas dari suruhanku. Aku mengajak kekasihku nanti," jawabnya

"Dan aku harus menonton adegan romantismu dengan kekasihmu si Luhan itu? Maksud mu apa!?" omel ku

"Hahaha, tidak! Dia juga membawa temannya kok! Jadi, bersiaplah aku akan kerumahmu setelah ini!" serunya

"Tapi a-" tuut..tuut…tuuut.. baru saja aku ingin menjawabnya, saluran telepon sudah diputus oleh Bomi.

Astaga! Gadis itu membuatku gemas saja! Pasrah akan kelakuan Bomi, aku tetap mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian casual, ya! Walau casual tapi tetap terlihat keren "sedikit"

###

Aku mendengar bel intercom ku berbunyi, dengan cepat aku menuju intercom ku dan mendapati Bomi dengan dandanan cukup bisa dibilang keren, dan belakangnya terdapat mobil Buggati Veyron berwarna putih. Memang gadis yang tajir bingit!

"WOY! Buka pintunya, jangan melamun terus!" celoteh Bomi dibalik intercom, aku hanya menangguk dan keluar dari rumah ku menuju di tempat Bomi berada.

Di luar gerbang, Bomi menatapku dengan death glarenya, dalam pikiran ku gadis ini sudah gila, pikirannya sudah lain.

"Kau! Cepat masuk!" ucapnya

Aku pun memasuki Buggatinya dengan was-was, takut di terkam olehnya. Hahaha…

###

Sesampainya di mall, aku dan Bomi langsung disambut dengan keberadaan Luhan di lobi, dan satu lelaki yang sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya, astaga! Dia Oh Sehun, mantanku! Bagaimana ini!?

"Hayoung! Kau kenapa sih!?" tanya Bomi

"Ti-tidak.." jawabku gugup, bagaimana tidak gugup dengan keberadaan ku sekarang harus berjalan bersama dengan mantanku.

Akhirnya kami sampai dihadapan Luhan dan Sehun, sebenarnya Sehun terlihat kaget dengan keberadaanku awalnya, tapi dia menetralisir kekagetannya, bersikap tenang dan menganggap aku tak ada.

"Sayang!" panggil Bomi pada Luhan, astaga! Kenapa menjijikan sekali panggilannya,

"Sayang!" jawab Luhan dan memeluk Bomi, mereka pun memasuki mall berdua dan akhirnya melupakanku dan Sehun. Tuhkah, nyatanya di cuekin!

Aku dan Sehun saling tatap, dia mengangkat kepalanya menandakan menyuruhku masuk dengannya, dan dengan tatap yang dengan penuh mengatakan, "Bersikaplah biasa bersamaku!"

Kami berdua memasuki Mall, namun dengan jarak yang saling berjauhan. Sehun mengamati sisi Kirinya, dan aku sisi kanan. Artinya berharap tak menatap satu sama lain, di depan kami sudah terjadi banyak insiden selain berpelukan. Ampun dah kalau Bomi sudah bertemu dengan Luhan.

###

Setelah puas berkeliling sampai jenuh,ya mungkin hanya aku dan Sehun yang merasa jenuh. Kami memilih untuk makan di sebuah café di dalam mall.

"Hayoung! Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Bomi sok inget sahabatnya sendiri.

"Uh! Tidak usah, aku sedang tak mood untuk makan!" jawabku

Semua menatapku, sebenarnya aku kalau sudah berkaitan dengan makanan aku selalu semangat, tapi karena bertemu dengan mantanku jadi tak selera.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu! Lagian disini tak ada makanan favoriteku!" sebenarnya aku mengatakkan itu hanya ingin nge-test seberapa ingat Sehun akan makanan favoriteku atau kalau tidak dia bisa menebaknya.

"YA! Disini ada bistick! Bukannya dulu kau menyukai bistick?" akhirnya Sehun mengucapkan itu juga, Luhan dan Bomi terlihat menatap Sehun penuh tanya,

"EH? Sehun kamu kok tahu makanan favorite Hayoung? Apa kalian sudah mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian pernah pacaran, mengingat kalian di SMP yang sama!" tambah Bomi yang semakin membuatku panas

"Tidak!" jawabku ketus sebelum Sehun menjawabnya.

"Dan tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak tulen seperti Hayoung!" omel Sehun. Kelihatannya Bomi dan Luhan mulai curiga.

"Hey! Kau tau dari mana kalau Hayoung itu bukan gadis tulen!? Sejauh itu kah kau mengetahui Hayoung!" seru Bomi,

BRAK! Aku memukul meja dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu!" jawabku lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

###

Kemarin sungguh menyedihkan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dipertemukan lagi oleh Sehun mantan yang menyedihkan itu!? Bahkan, setelah putus dengannya aku berjanji bila bertemu lagi dengan Sehun aku akan memukulnya, tapi apa kemarin tanganku begitu kaku. Pikiran untuk memukulnya sama sekali tak ada.

Hari ini, pula haruskah aku menonton kebersamaan Luhan dan Bomi terus menerus? Maka dari itu dari pada, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah dibuat sebal, lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri saja dulu, menggunakan mobil Mamaku.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku melihat keramaian di depan gerbang sebuah mobil limo berhenti disana, sebenarnya aku sangat jengkel karena, kerumunan gadis-gadis itu membuat aku tak bisa masuk wilayah sekolah.

Aku menyipitkan mata melihat Sehun turun dari mobil limo itu dan disambut oleh banyak gadis-gadis. "Dasar! Apa dia mau sekolah disini?" gerutuku!

TIIIN .. TIIIN ..

"WOY! MINGGIR!" teriakku keluar kaca mobil.

Semua gadis memandangku garang, terutama Sehun yang entah dari kapan dia tersenyum padaku. Aku memasukkan mobilku kewilayah sekolah, dan memarkirkannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan sekolah.

###

kelas

Guru Lee sudah terlihat ke kelasku, dan arghh! Sial kenapa Sehun masuk kelasku sih!?

Sehun sempat terlihat tersenyum devil kearahku, membuat Bomi tertawa dan terus membuat aku tambah sebal.

"Bhahahaha… Lihat! Sehun melihatmu, dan dia sekarang akan menjadi teman kita! Aku rasa dia menyukaimu, wkwkwk~" goda Bomi padaku

"Waks! Tidak, ogah! Orang seperti itu aja, sudah cukup aku disakiti dulu!" Oops! Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata itu, dengan cepat aku menutup mulutku, Bomi menatapku evil kali ini, astaga! Pasti dia tahu.

"Wahh! Ternyata kau mantan lama Sehun, yang pernah di ceritakan Luhan padaku. Jadi itu kau!? Bhahahaha…." Tawa Bomi memecah,

Sehun yang sedang memperkenalkan diri terlihat bingung menatap Bomi, semua seisi kelas menatap Bomi garang terutama Guru Lee

"PARK BOMI!" bentak Guru Lee

Sebenarnya aku menahan tawaku, yang hampir memuncak hahahaha…

"Baik, Guru Lee. Saya tahu!" lirih Bomi.

###

Mengingat-ingat akan apa yang dikatakan Bomi, "Wahh! Ternyata kau mantan lama Sehun, yang pernah di ceritakan Luhan padaku. Jadi itu kau!? Bhahahaha…." Rasanya aku berperasangka jika Sehun sekarang menyukaiku, bahkan dia pindah SMA di SMA ku padahal dia sudah bersekolah di SMA favorite.

"Astaga! Jangan…" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku.

"Jangan apa?" ah! Siapa itu, suara dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang berjalan kearahku dan duduk pas di sampingku.

"Eh? Kenapa kau kemari!?" omelku

"Kenapa? Inikan tempat umum apa salahnya?" jawabnya santai

"Salah!"

"Hahaha, kau sama saja seperti Baby ku dulu!" astaga! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Sehun!? Aku bukan Baby princess mu lagi!

"Eh? Itu-itukan dulu! Lupakan!" enyahku

"Sebegitukah kau membenciku?" tanya-nya kali ini dia mulai serius

"Menurutmu?!" tanyaku balik, sepertinya dia sudah mengetahuinya. Aku marah besar padanya waktu itu.

**Hayoung pov**

**Author pov**

"Sebegitukah kau membenciku?" tanya Sehun

"Menurutmu?!" jawab Hayoung santai

"Ya! Aku tahu kau marah besar padaku. Tapi, tak bisakah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun lagi kali ini terdapat nada penyesalan disana.

"Apa harus aku memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakitiku begitu dalam?!" teriak Hayoung, dan tanpa dia sadari airmata nya mulai menetes, dengan cepat Hayoung mengusap airmatanya itu.

Bomi dan Luhan yang tak sengaja memata-matai mereka dari belakang sama-sama merasakan feel dari Hayoung yang merasakan sakit hati yang begitu dalam disaat masalalu.

"Maafkan aku Hayoung! Saat itu aku hanya dibutakan karena cinta lokasi!? Dan saat kau pergi, aku baru tahu jika aku sangat menyayangimu!" terang Sehun,

"Apa? Kau menyayangiku!? Bukan kah kau dulu bilang kau tak mencintaiku lagi!? Kau … kau… jahat Sehun!" bentak Hayoung dan airmata pun mulai turun dengan derasnya, dan berlalu. Hayoung berlari entah kemana.

Sehun tampak frustasi tentang ini semua, jika waktu bisa diputar Sehun tak akan melepaskan Hayoung.

"Maafkan aku My Baby Princess, sebenarnya aku masih menyayangimu!" lirih Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu

**Di sisi Lain**

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, dulu mereka saling cinta!" tebak Bomi, dan menatap intens Luhan yang kekasih,

"Ya! Dulu sih, Sehun pernah bilang bahwa dia masih menyayangi mantannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya. Dia menyesal telah memutuskannya demi teman satu les dance-nya!" jelas Luhan

Bomi hanya memasang wajah khawatir, bagaimana jika Hayoung benar-benar disakiti dimasa lalunya itu.

###

**Beberapa hari berlalu ...**

CLEK *suara pintu kamar Hayoung

"Hayoung!" panggil Bomi

Hayoung tak menjawabnya, dan memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Hayoung! Ayolah, kau jangan begini terus. Kalau kau tak suka dengannya kenapa kau menangisinya?" tanya Bomi, dan Hayoung yang sedari tadi bersembunyi, kini membuka selimutnya perlahan.

Mata Hayoung sembab, selang menangis deras beberapa hari ini.

"Bomi, apa aku harus memberinya kesempatan lagi?" tanya Hayoung tiba-tiba.

Bomi yang mendengar pun tersenyum, "Terserah kau saja, itu semua hatimu yang menentukan! Jika kau menyukainya, berilah dia kesempatan! Aku yakin dia akan menjadi yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya!" seru Bomi

"Haruskah?"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasia Sehun yang dibocorkan ke Luhan dan akhirnya tersebar pada diriku!" ucap Bomi sedikit menghela nafas

"Jadi begini, dulu Sehun pernah bilang bahwa dia menyesal berpacaran dengan teman satu les dance-nya, ternyata dia lebih cocok denganmu! Walau kau tak tulen tapi, hatimu melebihi hati bidadari," jelas Bomi

Hayoung yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum, dalam pikirannya dia akan benar-benar memaafkan Sehun sekarang. Baby Prince!

###

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Hayoung berjalan di koridor sekolah, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat senang. Begitu Hayoung memasuki kelas, ia mendapati Sehun yang sebenarnya ingin keluar kelas. Mereka bertemu di ambang pintu.

Hayoung tersenyum pada Sehun, dan berlari memeluk Sehun!

"Eh?"

"Sehun! Aku juga menyayangimu sejak dulu, hanya saja dibutakan oleh kebencian! Aku ingin kau kembali padaku!" bisik Hayoung saat di pelukan mereka

Semua mata memandang mereka, Bomi dan Luhan terutama.

"Baiklah! My baby Princess, tenanglah! Jangan menangis karena haru! Kau tetap jadi milikku selamanya, aku mencintaimu!" Sehun membalas pelukan Hayoung, dan akhirnya mereka saling melepas rindu masalalu.

"Gomawo, My Baby prince!" lirih Hayoung,

Pada akhirnya mereka menghilangkan rasa rindu mereka terhadap masalalu, dan membuang kenangan pahit di masa lalu.

**THE END**


End file.
